


Should I tell?

by thepottermalfoyproblem



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Elizabeth's POV, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/thepottermalfoyproblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble concerning Lizzy's guilt over betraying Will. After AWE and unwilling Sparrabeth. Reposted from one of my old FF.net accounts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I tell?

Should I tell him? Or should I only say what he wishes to hear? If I told the truth, I don't think I could bear his wrath. But if I tell him a lie, my guilt will continue to swallow me up. How can I tell him that this little child walking beside me isn't his? How can I explain why I haven't grown old? And yet how can I continue to live with my guilt and sorrow consuming my very being?

I could tell him that it was against my will. I could blame it on a fellow pirate captain who boarded my ship soon after he left on the Dutchman. But then how could I explain the mannerisms of my little boy? That smile so like his father's and that irritating little tendency towards a swagger.

I could tell him what he wants to hear, that the child is his. He wouldn't suspect, he wouldn't know. Besides, he would barely know the child anyway, and he'd only be here for a day. How could that hurt? And yet in my heart I know that he would sense something odd, he would be able to tell somehow. He would know.

Sometimes I wake up thinking that it was all a bad dream, but then my son runs into the room and I know that he isn't my husband's child. I look in the mirror and see a face rough from the wind, but no older than when I saw it ten years ago.

My fidelity to my husband was the price I paid for eternal youth. I still sicken at the touch of my lover's hand, still shudder at the feeling of his lips against my own. And yet, I want to be forever on earth so that I can forever see Will. But that means I will forever have Jack and his child.

**Author's Note:**

> Disney owns all. This story is assuming that Jack found the fountain of youth and that Will comes back for one day every ten years. Not my usual view but, hey, it works for this...


End file.
